


Fecundaque semina

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Hurt, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Returning to the temple after a long undercover mission, Obi-Wan Kenobi returns pregnant and unmated, leaving a devastated former master that wishes that for once life would go alright for his pup. (Did not remain a oneshot XD how much I write however is questionable)
Relationships: None might change
Comments: 64
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, not often, but sometimes, an omega Jedi do end up falling pregnant.

Its not an unusual thing honestly and Qui-Gon has seen his fair share of pregnant, waddling Jedi in the temple through the years.

Force, only last month a pair of twins were born to one zabrak omega and he was aware that there were currently at least one marked down pregnant twi’lek omega Jedi that was apparently expecting triplets.

And yet, somehow, he doesn’t quite expect to see his own former padawan walk into the council chamber, waddling slightly and heavily pregnant but unmated as his scent is not changed nor is his mating gland broken and scarred.

No one seems to have expected it either, several council members mouth dropping open and Yoda himself dropping his cane in surprise.

Coldness settles into Qui-Gon’s very bones as he stares at the young man in front of them, the formerly so warm and comfortable sensation of the sun on the back of his neck suddenly gone as goosebumps breaks on the older alpha’s skin underneath his clothes, his hands clenched on the arms of his chair.

Obi-Wan had been gone for nine months for an undercover mission and from what Qui-Gon could tell, he was at the very least five months into a heavy pregnancy, the twenty six year old omega blinking slowly at them with his hands settled into his sleeves as he bowed as best he could. “Masters.” Obi-Wan greeted softly.

Hell, Qui-Gon can feel Mace stare from across the room as Yoda summons his cane back with the Force without looking away from Obi-Wan.

This was after all Qui-Gon’s former padawan.

But… Naboo and the aftermath had been difficult, Qui-Gon’s actions…

A divide had been created by Qui-Gon’s own actions and Obi-Wan…

He had the right to feel hurt, Obi-Wan had the full right to feel hurt and to cut Qui-Gon out of his life if he wanted to and that Qui-Gon would never blame him for. It was Qui-Gon’s fault, he had done things that night that he would never be able to take back even if Obi-Wan had congratulated him on becoming a councilor before disappearing.

Still, a pregnant Jedi had opted to remain on what was a dangerous mission without informing the Jedi council, putting not only himself but his children in danger.

And somehow, Obi-Wan simply reported his mission, as if nothing was different or wrong in any manner as he stated his success and the minor hiccups that had happened during the mission. But with no mention to his obvious condition or what had happened.

Finally, Adi could not take it anymore. “Knight Kenobi, what happened!?” She snapped out, sitting up with a glare on her face, alpha pheromones flaring slightly.

Never one to be cowed, Obi-Wan tilted his head. “Master Gallia?”

“You’re pregnant Knight Kenobi,” She growled lightly. “ _Heavily_ pregnant from what I can tell.” Adi stressed, her eyes flickering down then up again, her scent flaring with some anger but also concern and protectiveness.

Obi-Wan blinked slowly at Adi. “…My heats have always been irregular, its noted within my folder by the healers.” He stated delicately, as if it explained everything.

And Force, did Qui-Gon know that, it was one of the reasons he disliked leaving Obi-Wan alone for more than ten hours unless another trusted person was around him, be it an omega, beta or alpha, whether they would alert Obi-Wan to his preheat or just wouldn’t have an interested in mating him, like on the Naboo ship, only mated alphas or fellow omegas or underage teens.

Obi-Wan preheats could suddenly flare up and normally Qui-Gon would be able to get the other to an isolated room where he coul-

The master took a sharp, snapping breath as realization hit with the force of a sledgehammer, his mind screaming slightly with denial as Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan in horror, his stomach twisting violently.

He could see the situation for his inner eye.

Obi-Wan out in space doing his mission, no extra Jedi on his mission, just one singular knight undercover, trying to blend in as they had sometimes done.

And then the preheat had hit.

But this time, instead of Qui-Gon catching the scent and guiding Obi-Wan away, Obi-Wan had been alone.

Maybe he hadn’t noticed the signs of his preheat, maybe he had ignored them.

It wouldn’t have been the first time, which was why Qui-Gon always ensured that they wouldn’t be separated for longer or at the very least that someone trusted was around Obi-Wan should his heat hit.

And someone had taken advantage of it.

Maybe Obi-Wan had tried to get away, maybe he had stumbled along to where his abode was only for someone to intercept him, delay him long enough that his heat demanded satisfaction from the alpha that had him cornered.

Maybe the alpha had used pheromones.

Maybe… so many maybes and all of them bad.

And none of them Obi-Wan’s fault.

An honorable Alpha would have let Obi-Wan leave, would have either escorted Obi-Wan to his berth and left or at the very least sat a contraception shot.

This one hadn’t done either and now Obi-Wan had to bear the consequences of those actions on his very body.

A deep, echoing _snarl_ escaped Qui-Gon before he could help it, the sound echoing in the room, spooking several of the council omegas, even Mace, as Obi-Wan stepped back in shock, taking another when Qui-Gon shot to his feet, moving towards him.

Faster than the pregnant and slightly unsteady omega, Qui-Gon caught him, wrapping him up in his arms before he could think better of it and the younger man went stiff as a board.

“Oh pup…” Qui-Gon whispered, cupping the back of the others head as he pressed his nose to the others hair. “Oh Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry…” He rumbled out, the sound like stones grinding against each other.

For a moment, Obi-Wan seemed to be debating struggling as his bump pressed against Qui-Gon’s body.

Only for the other to collapse forward, a hand fisting into Qui-Gon’s tunic as he let out a soft, low whine, Obi-Wan’s face pressed to Qui-Gon’s familiar chest in a search for comfort.

Qui-Gon’s heart _ached_ and his stomach rolled dangerously as he clung to the slighter body of his pup, the pup he had hurt so much.

His pup that was carrying a pup.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a heavy breath as he sat down on the bench, Obi-Wan ignored the whispered conversations and looks from around the refectory he had been brought to, opting instead to send the hovering Qui-Gon a small smile. “Just my back, sitting down can be… iffy.” He half explained to the alpha.

It seemed to ease out Qui-Gon’s worry, if only a bit as the tall man straightened. “If you’re sure… do you know what you would like to eat? Anakin and I can easily bring an extra tray for you.” He rumbled out.

The eleven year old beside him showed two thumbs up, beaming nervously at Obi-Wan as he flickered his eyes down and then back up several times.

Pausing, Obi-Wan rubbed his chin before slowly nodding. “Please bring me something with chicken, but nothing too spicy, I haven’t been able to handle spice all that well since I got pregnant,” He murmured before perking a bit, glancing hopefully towards the dessert table. “And if there’s anything with fruit in it…” Obi-Wan stated a tad longingly.

That had Qui-Gon’s smile grow a bit, so very aware of his former padawan’s sweet tooth. “Of course Obi-Wan. Come along Anakin, lets go find some food.” Qui-Gon murmured, settling a hand on his padawan’s shoulder to pull him with.

Still Anakin glanced back at Obi-Wan over his shoulder, eyes a bit wide and worried before he followed fully.

An alpha to be for sure, Obi-Wan would eat his boots if not.

Oh, bad thought, it made him nauseous.

Gingerly, he rubbed his belly while wishing he had a cup of either raspberry or ginger tea.

He ignored the conversations that slowly started to flow around him and he particularly ignored any conversation, whispered or not, that contained his name.

He knew what everyone assumed had happened.

They weren’t far of the truth and yet…not fully on the mark.

Obi-Wan’s mission had been vital, the discovery of a slavery ring that targeted young Force sensitive and take them away.

Younglings.

Having someone else sent to uncover them was not a good compromise by the time Obi-Wan figured out what had happened, he had been _so_ close to finding their hideout and busting them at the time that…

Well, he couldn’t abandon the children, not with parents waiting for them, parents that Obi-Wan had meet.

And so he had continued with his mission even when he hit the three month mark and started clearly showing.

It had helped a bit too actually, a pregnant omega wasn’t of much note, Obi-Wan could blend into the scenery and track people.

As for what had happened…

Well, Obi-Wan knew that everyone assumed he had been raped.

And in a round about way, he had. It was certainly dubious consent at best but the alpha in question hadn’t been the one to instigate it.

A bounty hunter that had been on the hunt for one of the slavery ring heads, the hunter and Obi-Wan had unfortunately ended up in the same trap, triggering a heat and a rut respectively. It was clearly aimed for alphas however, had it been two alphas in a rut…

It would have been a bloodbath, instead there had been a lot of fuzzy sex and knotting until they had both managed to overcome their pheromones enough to get the doors open and get out, the alpha wrapping Obi-Wan up in the Jedi’s robe and carrying Obi-Wan out.

And he had been kind in the aftermath too, awkward and apologetic as he helped Obi-Wan clean and dress and aided him to his rented room at a local hotel. Hell, he had even come by several days in the time he was in the area before he managed to get the slaver he was after, checking in on Obi-Wan, buying in some painkillers for him and awkwardly striking up a conversation each time.

But mentioning that to the council or anyone…

He wasn’t sure they’d see it in the same way Obi-Wan did.

Not that the alpha had much to do with Obi-Wan’s decision to keep the children.

But yes, dubious consent at best, on both sides frankly but the alpha had managed to avoid Obi-Wan’s mating gland, an impressive show of willpower considering how strong the trigger for their pheromones had been.

If there were anyone to blame, it was the slavers that laid the trap, Obi-Wan didn’t put the blame anywhere else, especially not on the little ones he was carrying.

Though, there was also the added complication that carrying the brood of Jango Fett might make quite a few Jedi uncomfortable and Obi-Wan didn’t want more scrutiny than what he had after becoming the Sith slayer of he was honest.

And that was still echoing around much to Obi-Wan’s dismay as he heard someone mutter the words as he rubbed his swollen belly, grimacing a bit to himself.

Hell, he hoped that fame would disappear soon, he was just the lucky fucker that managed to survive the Sith instead of becoming killed.

Because Obi-Wan wasn’t stupid, seeing as he had killed one, it meant that they hadn’t been gone as everyone had assumed but hiding.

It meant there were more out there but he wasn’t sure where.

But he was rather sure that what he had killed, the zabrak, was the apprentice.

“Master Qui-Gon told me to come back with tea for you!” The cheerful words startled him, Obi-Wan jumping a bit as he leveled wide eyes at Anakin. The boy winced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… sorry Knight Kenobi.” He mumbled, abashed and awkward.

Blinking a bit, Obi-Wan let out a small huff. “Its… its alright, I was just lost in my thoughts… wait, you said tea?” Obi-Wan perked up, blinking at the blue mug in the others hands, noting the chip missing from the handle.

Anakin perked up too, setting it down for Obi-Wan to take. “Yeah, master Qui-Gon said it was a herbal blend that you like?” He stated hopefully, wiggling a bit in place.

Picking it up, Obi-Wan sniffed at it and let out a soft hum. “It is indeed, thank you padawan Skywalker.” He smiled at the boy, watching him beam before rushing back to where Qui-Gon was filling up two trays and guarding a third one.

Watching him go, Obi-Wan decided to let his thoughts be.

So what if Jango Fett was the father of his children and the circumstances weren’t the best?

It wasn’t like it would matter or anyone but Obi-Wan would know.

No, that information would be Obi-Wan’s and only Obi-Wan’s to know and therefore the pups would grow up without that added scrutiny.

‘Just little Kenobi’s…’ He sipped his tea slowly, watching as Qui-Gon indeed found a fruity dessert for him. ‘…And maybe a few hard conversations.’


	3. Grandbabies

A pregnant omega could be a fussy omega.

Not that Anakin seemed to mind from what Qui-Gon could tell, both visually and through their bond.

Anakin had broken his left arm during sparring today, having landed awkwardly during a roll and the healers had insisted the boy keep it in a sling to provide the arm support until tomorrow. While they had healed it, that didn’t mean that it was fully top notch.

The healers had done their job and now Anakin needed rest, his wrapped and sling resting arm against his chest.

But due to his age, Obi-Wan’s instinct registered Anakin as an injured pup and it was clearly getting to the heavily pregnant omega as he cradled Anakin, petting his short hair and murmuring softly in comfort, occasionally asking Anakin if he was hungry, thirsty, too hot, too cold and anything between.

Anakin seemed to bask in the attention, curled against Obi-Wan’s swelled stomach on Qui-Gon’s old, squishy leather couch. And Obi-Wan himself was flourishing a bit by having someone he could be a bit fussy over, his instincts being expressed for once instead of repressed.

That was unfortunately also Qui-Gon’s fault.

During their apprenticeship, Qui-Gon had often reminded Obi-Wan to keep a leash on his instincts, to guard himself just in case.

Qui-Gon had come from a place of concern but had never explained his worries properly, leading Obi-Wan to think that the alpha master had been ashamed of an omega student when in reality he had been worried about others taking advantage of Obi-Wan.

Alphas using their pheromones against Obi-Wan. Betas or fellow omegas using Obi-Wan’s good nature against him for advantages and all of Qui-Gon’s quiet reminders had been taken for shame in having Obi-Wan.

Which couldn’t be further from the truth but over a decade of misconceptions were not easy things to clear up and some things were ingrained into Obi-Wan’s very being unfortunately. All of it was Qui-Gon’s fault, the scars he had left deep and invisible unless pointed out.

How he had managed to convince the knight to join them for a late meal, Qui-Gon wasn’t sure, he knew that Obi-Wan was still leery.

Rightfully so, Qui-Gon did not expect any forgiveness any time soon if ever but he did want to support the other.

His heart still throbbed with pain, seeing Obi-Wan’s belly large with pups and yet no alpha at his side, the knowledge that the other had left for his mission and returned heavily pregnant. He could only imagine what had happened, his stomach still churning at the very idea of someone taking advantage of his pup.

His pup that would be having pups, no clue whose pup except that they would be _Obi-Wan’s_ pups.

The thought still dredged up some anger but anger was a tiresome and draining emotion, leaving behind only a tired sort of acceptance in Qui-Gon as he watched Obi-Wan and Anakin, leaning against the kitchenette doorway.

And rage and anger, for all that they were emotions everyone felt, was not something a Jedi should be holding onto.

Qui-Gon knew those emotions and would not let it destroy him and therefore he let them go, turning those fraught emotions into instead concern and care for Obi-Wan.

Which was why when Anakin let out a loud yelp while pulling away with wide eyes and Obi-Wan groaned while curling over himself, the alpha nearly teleported himself to their side, his hands finding Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “What?!” He glanced between them frantically. “What happened? What’s wrong?” Qui-Gon demanded quickly, a bit of an alpha command slipping into his voice unwittingly.

Anakin levered a shaking finger at Obi-Wan, eyes wide. “I-It moved!” He squeaked.

Blinking heavily, Qui-Gon took a long moment to understand what the other said. But finally the words properly penetrated his mind and he moved around the couch, standing in front of Obi-Wan as the other held his hand to his stomach. “May I…?” Qui-Gon’s question trailed off as Obi-Wan shifted enough to show him his stomach, smiling up at him.

Kneeling down after getting permission, Qui-Gon ignored his protesting knees and instead focused on the belly, carefully pressing his large hand to the swelled stomach.

Just like the first time up in the council chamber, he could feel the children, small, bright lights, three pups.

As if sensing him in turn, one of them kicked out, Obi-Wan groaning faintly at the feeling as Qui-Gon felt what was surely a foot hit his palm through the thin membrane of womb, flesh and skin.

It made his breath hitch.

The feeling of life never failed to astound him and to know it was _Obi-Wan’s_ pups somehow made it even more, made awe fill Qui-Gon’s chest.

He didn’t even think as he shifted forward, pressing his cheek to the others belly while wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, purring lowly in the dept of his chest. Qui-Gon couldn’t remember the last time he had alpha purred, not something the Jedi order really encouraged since they were suppose to be above certain behaviors, but right now, it just felt right.

For better or for worse, these pups were his grandbabies and he’d shred anyone who said anything else.

Well, except for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was their omega, their parent. 

But considering Obi-Wan was allowing him to press his cheek to his belly and actually looked happy about the alpha purring, Qui-Gon felt that he was accepted as grandparent. ‘ You weren’t planned little ones, but you will be loved.’ Qui-Gon swore to himself, nuzzling the others belly with great care as Anakin set his hand back, blue eyes as wide as his smile.

Obi-Wan just watched them, half joyful and half exasperated.


	4. Jango

The first time Jango had held Boba in his arms, he’d felt like the world had finally, _finally_ snapped back into place from Galidraan.

For the first time since the massacre, since the Death Watch sold him into slavery, since the cultural _genocide_ of his people that Kryze had enacted by her pacifism reign, banning the old practices and banishing those that would not agree.

But that moment, looking into the amber eyes of Boba, his little hand wrapping around Jango’s own…

That had felt right.

It was more difficult to ignore the other little ones, his heart twisting and breaking at the sight of them. Raised like lamb to slaughter but he hardened himself and did what he could.

He instructed the first batch and choose instructors.

Let the older train the younger.

And maybe, just _maybe_ some of them would survive.

It didn’t make it easier and often he wondered what Jaster would think of his actions but…

He’d look into Boba’s eyes after a long day and settle his mind.

It might not be right.

But neither had the murder of the True Mandalorians.

Or the rise of Satine Kryze.

But Jango… Jango could not be Mand’lor.

He was… not right.

He might have grown up in the palace, he knew the crannies with his sister… but he could not…

He let the thought go and focused on Boba, on raising his boy, watching as he grew into his limbs and learned, teaching him how to handle a blaster and blade.

Jango would raise his own child in the ways of Resol’nare, he would be a proper buir just like Jaster had been to him.

And to see his legacy grow… it was amazing.

He could only watch with pride as the years passed, could only harden his heart to what was happening to the others, what the Kamino’s were doing.

And try to help the ones he could.

So what if one lisped, what if one was had a learning disability, one had one blue eye and one amber… but Jango wasn’t in charge.

He couldn’t save them all, couldn’t vouch for all.

Jango Fett came to hate the term ‘decommissioned’ and Boba had quickly learned not to repeat the word around his buir, seeing how the man would flinch or tense at it.

Boba didn’t understand what it meant.

Jango would do everything to prevent his boy from learning what it really meant for a long, long time.

What Boba thought about the different clones that disappeared… Jango wasn’t sure but he knew that the boy was aware.

It was difficult not to notice, especially something as different as a head of blond in a sea of black.

That one Jango could vouch for, he had seen the results CT-7567 were pulling in.

But there were many he couldn’t and some days all he could do was get the _hell_ off Kamino for a bit, packing up Boba and taking a mission from the bounty hunter guild.

And Boba knew what to do should something happen, his pup was trained with blaster and blade and knew of the hiding spot beneath the floor of Slave 1.

Still, Jango hadn’t expected to get mixed up with that arse Ohnaka, apparently the last known location of his mark had been with the pirate captain.

The only mercy was that Ohnaka never worked with live cargo for all that he was a pirate, the weequay had a personal displeasure with it that rivaled Jango’s own hate of slavery. His mind often pointed out the hypocrisy of the clones when he thought about that but as always, he hardened his heart.

Still, dealing with Ohnaka always left a bad taste in his mouth and he made Boba swear to remain on the ship as he got ready to meet with the pirate captain in his own den, the man talking a mile a second to his men, ordering them around with a nasty looking lizardmonkey on his shoulder.

And then he turned to Jango “Fett you scamp!” The pirate was grinning at him with yellowing teeth and Jango barely repressed the urge to growl at the man, all too aware of the others men milling about. “You didn’t tell me you had pups! And with a Jedi of all things!” The man threw his head back, roaring with laughter.

Jango was grateful for his helmet at that point, feeling like the air had been punched out of him as he froze in shock.

Pups?

Jedi?

What the hell was Ohnaka… a faint memory strained across his mind.

A sweet smelling omega, a sealed room, pheromones heavy in the air as the two tried to get the doors open…

A sweet smile, dimpled cheeks, copper hair that shone in the light with green eyes, the first Jedi Jango hadn’t hated on principle alone, too young to have had anything to do with Gilderaan, younger than Jango by several years. “Pups?” He voiced, modulator making his voice even.

Grabbing a drink off a nearby table, Hondo laughed loudly as he waved it around. “Oh ho! Don’t think you can fool old Hondo, Fett. Could smell them the moment I got within a meter of them. Smelled like you for sure if faint. Jedi caretaker was very adamant I not come near them, pretty thing too, redhead. Three healthy pups so congratulation to you Fett!” He continued laughing, unaware of the emotional turmoil Jango was thrown into.

Pups, several, triplets.

Quickly he did the math, the little ones would be… kark har! They would be eight, just a year younger than Boba.

‘...I have Jedi pups?’

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I ended making a second chapter haha


End file.
